Julianne Chase
by Alexa Ahrens
Summary: Yes, Chase is the name. Annabeth's sister makes an important discovery. Please Read and Review.
1. Taken

**Ch.1 Taken**

_Disclaimer- PJO belongs to Rick._

My name is Julianne Chase. I live in San Francisco with my mom, dad, and my brothers and sister. One of my sisters doesn't live with us anymore. She has to go to Camp most of the time. I miss her. She's is so nice. Smart, too. Her name is Annabeth. She just started coming around again a couple months ago. She is my half-sister. We have the same dad. She won't tell me anything about her mom, though. She always said that I wouldn't understand. Now, I do.

I was in the kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." I called out to my mom upstairs. I opened the door and saw this boy. He was short, a couple of years older than me, but he was still cute.

"Is Julianne Chase here?" he asked.

"Yup, that's me." I said. There was a big man behind him. The man smiled. It wasn't really a happy smile, though. It was more of a wicked smile, almost evil.

"Are your parents home?" he asked me.

"Umm, they're upstairs actually, but I can go and get them." I said.

"No, that's not necessary." the big man told me. He turned to the cute guy and said, "Grab her!"

I thought it was some kind of joke. Sure enough, though, the boy that I had developed a crush on grabbed me.

"I won't hurt you if you don't talk. Even if you yell for your parents, we can do more to them than they can ever do to us." the boy whispered into my ear.

My brother walked down the steps. He looked terrified for me. The man snapped his fingers and my brother's look of despair washed away and he said, "Oh, I'll tell Mom and Dad that you're going to Amanda's. Bye."

I didn't understand what he was saying or what he was seeing. I was so confused. The two men dragged me into their car and drove away. I was gone. Away from my family forever as far as I was concerned.

"Where and why are you taking me?" I asked desperately.

"She honestly doesn't know, does she? With her sister…" the boy said to the man. "Well, now I'm being rude. I'm Xavier. This is Joe. We kidnapped you because you are a half-blood and you are going to help us win the war. We're taking you to our headquarters, not too far away from here."

"Half-blood? My sister used to talk about that. That's where she goes to camp. What is it?" I asked.

"So, she does know a little from Annabeth." the boy said to Joe.

Joe nodded.

"How do you know my sister? Did you take her, too?"

"No," Joe said. "We didn't take her. She's going to be one of the people that you fight against." He smiled cruelly.

"I don't know if you guys are in some sort of special ed., but I am not going to fight my sister in a war." I said confidently.

"Oh, we've got a feisty one here, Joey. Hey, Julianne?" Xavier said.

"What?"

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yes. My parents are the people that you threatened to hurt."

"Err!! Wrong answer! That is your real dad, but your mom is Annabeth's mom. Do you know who that is, Julie?"

"No, and don't call me 'Julie.' That's what my family and friends call me. You guys are definitely not my friends."

"Fair enough. But your mom is Athena, the Greek goddess. Annabeth's mom." he said.

I was puzzled. I'd always been interested in Greek mythology. I'd also been exposed to it with Annabeth. I couldn't believe that my mom wasn't my mom, but I got over that quickly. I understood the signs: grey eyes, smart, but no monsters. I didn't get it. "Why haven't I ever had monsters after me. Annabeth had monsters after her…I would know."

"Wow," Joe said. "No 'You guys are nuts' or 'Mythology, yeah, that'll happen.' It's sort of refreshing."

Xavier laughed.

"I'm so glad I amuse you people." I said. "Now let me out!" I punched Xavier in the nose. He had a dumbfounded look on his face like he was taking a spelling test. I was surprised they hadn't tied me up. I guess I didn't seem like a threat. He tried to grab me, but I pushed him back. "Take that, you, you _haimus posmai! _Was that Greek I just spoke? I knew I was cursing, but I'd hoped it would come out in English.

"What did you just say to me?" Xavier boomed. I figured he spoke Greek, too.

I grabbed for the door and opened it. I jumped from the car and dashed. I ran like my life depended on it, because it probably did.


	2. More Unanswered Questions & New Problems

**Ch.2 More Unanswered Questions and New Problems**

_Disclaimer-PJ__φ__↕n◙t↕mine_

I grabbed for the door and opened it. I jumped from the car and dashed. I ran like my life depended on it, because it probably did.

Okay, so let's recap: I was just kidnapped and now I'm running for dear life. I looked back, instinctively. Joe and Xavier's car was making a "U" turn. I knew it was just a matter of time before I was back in that gods-forsaking car facing much worse tortures than interrogation. I had to hide. There was no way on this earth that I would be able to outrun a car.

I ran around the corner and into a barber shop. The clerk looked at me surprised. I understood why. There I was in my socks with my hair in a messy bun, running for my life into a barber shop.

"Oh, darling," the stylist in the shop said. He looked like he just walked out of a paint ball game with his colorful outfit and multi-colored hair. "Your hair is what I call fashion emergency." He put down the can of hairspray he was holding. "Laura, clear my schedule. This poor child needs my help." He leaned into me. "You aren't poor, are you? Because, uh help, darling, comes at a price." He moved his eyebrows up and down like I was supposed to be catching on to some kind of joke.

"I have money," I said. And I was willing to pay, too. If I was turned around in a seat getting my hair done, there would be less of a chance of those rude guys finding me.

"Well alright, darling. I'll fix you now." I didn't even care that he was insulting my appearance. I just cared about staying alive at the moment.

He sat me down in a seat and started. As he was doing my hair I thought about some things. My "mom," or the woman who I had forever known as my mother was always there in my life. I have pictures of her holding me as a baby. My dad has been with her for a long time, too. My older brother is really her child , though. I know that for sure. Yeah, I wanted to watch _The Little Mermaid,_ but instead I watched a slightly disturbing home video. Enough said there. I was in the hospital room a couple hours after my younger brother was born. The only thing that I could come up with was that Dad cheated on Mom with Athena after they were already married. I guess he really liked her(Athena).

Also, I thought about Annabeth. _I need to find her_, I thought. There are so many things that I want to ask. What was this war about? I was also so curious about the gods. When I got out of deep thought, I noticed that the stylist was dying my hair green. "Umm, I think that I look much better. Thanks. I'll just pay and go."

"Well alright, darling." Man, he sure did say that a lot.

I did as I said I would. I paid, then I left. The two criminals that I had encountered earlier were no where in sight. Time to get going. I knew I couldn't go back home, that's the first place that they would look. I was all alone in a world that I now knew that I knew nothing about. Luckily, though, I did have plenty of money on me. I was going through one of those phases when you feel important when you have lots of money with you.

I knew that Annabeth was in New York. That was my best bet. I caught a taxi to get to the airport. I couldn't afford a flight. It would cost all of my money plus a little more. I needed to get a train. As I was turning around I was a really big man. He was even bigger than Joe. I wasn't completely positive, but I thought he only had one eye. _Cyclops_, I thought. A young one, at that. See, my mythology study did pay off. Having Annabeth as a sister paid off, as well.

He locked eyes, or eye in his case, with me a bolted my way. He was too fast for me. When he caught up with me, he grabbed me. I struggled, but I couldn't break free. This stupid cyclops was way too strong for me.

"Let me go, you big, strong idiot!" I screamed. What scared me most, though, was not the cyclops. It was that nobody noticed my screams. Nobody thought that there was anything wrong. Why couldn't they see what was happening? It was just like at my house with my sister.

"I like to eat nice half-blood. You a strong half-blood. Makes more tasty. Mongore no let you go." he said.

"Mongore? Is that your name?"

"I Mongore. I eat you. Tasty." _Great_, I thought. _I am working with a genius._

"No, Mongore. Buddy. I am definitely not tasty maybe you should let me go." I smiled. It was pretty hard though with him holding me so tightly.

"No, Mongore feed Mongore. Mongore feed wife. Mongore feed kids. We hungry. We eat you tonight." He licked his lips and I felt sick.

I prayed. It felt like the right thing to do. _Athena, I know that I've never spoken to you before, but, uh, I really need you. This cyclops is going to eat me. Save me, mother, please._

Okay, I really hoped you liked it. I will update in 5 reviews. 


	3. Mercy Me

**So sorry for taking FOREVER and a day to update, but here it is, enjoy!**

**Ch.3 Mercy Me**

_Disclaimer-PJO, Rick's, not mine._

_Athena, I know that I've never spoken to you before, but, uh, I really need you. This cyclops is going to eat me. Save me, mother, please._

I never in my life felt so helpless. I was still in the monster's hand while I tried to out-wit it once more. "You see, Mongore, I am best when I have a chance to sit out for a day or two."

"Uh," he pondered. "For taste Mongore eat you tomorrow. Mongore and family no eat you tonight."

"Good…for you, I mean."I looked around frantically. _Why didn't anyone pay any attention?_ I caught sight of the hair stylist. _What was he doing here?_ He looked horrified. I knew then and there that he saw me, and the monstrous thing that was holding me. The stylist ran to me, he was lightning fast, too. I thought I saw a knife in his hands. _Great, _I thought. _There's another creep that wants to kill me._ Before I knew it, the monster holding me was nothing more than gold dust that soon evaporated into the air. The stylist hauled me to the counter, bought two tickets, and we caught the leaving flight to New York City.

"I thought there was something about you," he said once we were in a seat.

I was too shocked for words. "How…what…who?" I started.

"My name is Philippe. I am a Searcher and a Trainer. Still somewhat amateur, though. Although, I am the _only_ searcher that is not a satyr, which is pretty cool. But you, my friend can call me 'Pe.'"

"How do you know me? And how did you see me? And how did you save me?" I stuttered out.

"Like I said, I am a Guardian. It is my job to find Half-bloods and take them safely to Camp. You'll be with your sister soon."

"Who were those other guys? And how did you know to follow me? And how did you _see _me? How did you save me? How do you know my sister? And what happened to your accent?" I had so many questions for him, I was only beginning to understand. The one thing that was clear to me, though, was that Athena, my mom, saved me. She actually cared.

Pe smiled. "Okay, let's start with the first question. Those other guys were part of the army of the Titans, Kronos' army--"

"Kronos? Like the guy that ate his kids? _That_ Kronos?"

"Yeah, he's a creeper. Anyway, I can trace and track Half-bloods, and you are one, so I followed you. I can see through the Mist." He saw the puzzled look on my face when he used the term _Mist._ "The Mist is an illusion that keeps mortals from seeing who and what is really there. I saved you with a Celestial Bronze dagger, lethal to monsters. Your sister is one of the most famous Half-bloods of this time, and she goes to the Camp that I work for. The accent was just a fun thing to add to my cover. I can see that you have many questions, and this is a long ride, so let me explain.

"You and your sister both have the same mother, Athena. Your dad first was in love with her, and that's how Annabeth came along. He later married the woman you know as your mother and had your older brother. After that, he had an affair with Athena because Athena and your dad really had the hots for each other, resulting in you. Let's call the woman you know as your mother 'Ma' so I don't have to keep calling her the woman that you know as your mother, okay?"

I nodded.

"Well, Ma knew about it and agreed to say that she was your real mother. Both Annabeth and your brother were too young to realize that she didn't have you. Your younger brother was born to the--Ma. She loved you as if you were her own. Neither Annabeth nor any of your other siblings ever knew."

"Wow," I said. It all kind of made sense now.

"Yes, wow. Your family is quite unique. I know of no other case in which a god or goddess has ever had more than one child with one person. In any case you are half human, and half god."

"Half god?"

"Yes.

**Well, hope you liked it! I won't take too long to update this time. As soon as I get 10 reviews, I update! Julianne arrives at Camp in the next chapter so REVIEW!!!**


	4. This is Different

**As promised, here it is!**

**Ch.4 This is Different**

_Disclaimer-This chapter isn't even entirely mine._

**Annabeth's Point of View**

"Percy, you're kidding, right?" I said. "I'm not going home next weekend just because it's my birthday. I want to spend it with you and Grover, anyway."

Percy smiled and then looked up from our holding hands. He started laughing softly.

"What?" I demanded.

He pointed with his free hand. "New camper alert!" A taxi was pulling up. A tall man with multi-colored hair stepped out first.

"He looks a little too old to be a camper," I said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't." He pointed again, but to a girl that stepped out of the other side.

I gasped. I knew this girl. What was she doing here? Here, of all places. She walked over the hill and caught sight of me. "No," I whispered.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" he asked.

"That's…that's…" I stuttered. "That's my sister, Julianne. What is she doing here? But, but mortals, they can't come in, can they?"

Percy was more curious than anything else, his face puzzled. "No, they can't."

"Then why is she _here_? She is my dad and his wife's daughter."

"Yeah." he said.

Chiron galloped to greet her and the man. Percy and I ran to see what was up, too.

"What in Hades' name is going on here, Julie?"

"You know, that's what I said," she said as she wrapped her arms around me. "You don't even know how scared I was."

That caught my attention. "Chiron, is she--?" I started.

"Yes," he finished. "And you will never guess what else."

_How,_ I thought to myself waiting for Chiron's epiphany. "Go for it. Things can't get that much weirder."

"She's your sister." His face was unreadable.

"Yes, I know that, Chiron. Now that we've covered the obvious--"

"She is you _full_ sister. Athena is her mother, as well," he said.

"But, how, how in the world? My dad was with his wife and they had already had my brother Andrew. Then her, then Alexander. I don't understand. And that takes a lot."

"Annie," Julianne said. I saw Percy forfeit a quick chuckle. I shot him a short glare. "Ma, I mean, the woman that we both thought to be my mother is not. Athena is. Athena had you. Then, Dad met Ma and married her. They had Andrew. Dad cheated with Athena, which like never happens, I guess, resulting in me. You and Andrew were too young to know, or realize. Then Ma agreed to take me as her own because she loved me as her own. Then Ma and Dad had Alexander. That's the story." She smiled, obviously proud that she got the story right.

I could not believe this at all. "How do you know this, anyway?"

"Oh, Pe told me," she said.

"'Pe?'"

"Um," the multi-colored haired man said. "I'm Pe. My real name is Phillipe, but you can call me Pe."

"Okay, so how did _you _know this?" I asked.

"I am a Guardian, I find Half-Bloods since Searchers really don't exist since Grover found Pan. They don't need to look for Half-Bloods to get their license. I am dedicated 100% to the safety of Half-Bloods. Thus my title, Guardian. Anyway, I can sense certain things about Half-Bloods when I see them even more if I have contact. That is why I offered to do Julianne's hair at a rock bottom price. I couldn't do it for free 'cause that would blow my cover, but… So I sensed she was 'special' so I touched her hair and got a feel for what was going on and knew important things about her history such as that." he said.

"Okay. I guess that makes sense."

"Annabeth," Julianne said. "No wonder you never come home. You have to save the world and--". She smiled. "You have a BOYFRIEND!!!" She burst out with laughter. I blushed so did Percy. Julianne looked at him.

"Don't worry, man. You're cute."

Percy was bright red. So was I. My little sister just said my boyfriend was cute.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy held out his hand to shake.

"Julianne," she said and turned to me. "Boy, have I got some stories to tell you."

"Lucky me," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, anyway, these two guys kidnapped me from home. They said that they were going to take me to Kronos and that I would fight you in the war. I punched the dude holding me and jumped out of the car. I ran to a hair salon and turned around in a chair so they wouldn't find me again. I believed them about the mythology stuff that they told me. They were the ones who first told me that Athena was my mom. They talked about you, too--"

"Me? Why me? What did they say?" I asked.

"They said that you and your little boyfriend are like two of the most famous half-bloods out there. Anyway, that's when I met Pe, but at the time, I only thought he was a hair dresser. I went to a air port to head to New York to find you. Then a Cyclops got me and decided that I was his family's next meal. I prayed to Athena to save me. Then Pe showed up and killed the Cyclops with a Celestial bronze knife. He explained on the plane, and then we got here."

"Wow," Percy said. "So Athena liked your Dad so much that she came back to him? That's different."

"And Julianne, you're really a Half-Blood? That's different."

"Yep," she said. "This is different."

**Well, hope you liked it! As soon as I get 10 reviews, I update! Julianne starts Camp activities in the next chapter so REVIEW!!!**


	5. I Begin Life as a Hero

**Wow, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Well, thanks to everyone who waited patiently. Enjoy!!! **

**Ch. 5 I Begin Life as a Hero**

_Disclaimer - All of the greatness that is PJO belongs to Rick._

"This is different."

So, I went to the "Athena Cabin" that night with Annabeth. It was so nice to spend time with her again. Also, weird because there were half a dozen strangers that were my brothers and sisters.

"Hey, my name is Isabella," one of the girls introduced herself to me. "It's always nice to know another sister." Isabella was what I'd call a real beauty. Of course we all looked relatively the same, blond hair, grey eyes. She was a bit taller than me, but looked my age. Her face alone was friendly and inviting.

"Did Athena even claim her yet? She's been here, what, three hours? She should be in the Hermes cabin where everyone else goes," said a very rude, but good-looking boy that was sitting in a corner.

"Shut up, Derek," Annabeth said. "They know she's a daughter of Athena. And she's also my sister. So lay off."

"Um, she's kind of a sister to all of us," said Derek.

"I know, I'm not slow on the uptake, Derek. She and I share both the same mom and dad."

Everyone stared at us in awe.

"And with that, I call lights out. 'Night, guys." It was weird. Everyone listened to Annabeth.

The next morning I met with Chiron in the Big House.

"Well, Julianne," Chiron said. "Today we're going to get you started on training. We do have a war to fight." Isabella from the cabin walked into the room. "Isabella here is going to be a great help to you."

"Hey, Julianne." She waved.

"Okay, girls, go get started." Isabella grabbed me by the hand, and we walked to the courtyard.

"Well, Julianne…"

"You can call me Julie," I interjected.

She smiled. "Well, Julie, let's start with armor." In minutes, I was decked out in full battle gear, shield, sword, and all.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"Now, we practice." She was in armor, as well. We went on practicing slicing straw dummies for a good while. Later we were back at the courtyard for dinner. I sat at the Athena table between Annabeth and Isabella. I saw Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy, sitting alone at the Poseidon table, glancing at ours from time to time."

"Why don't you go talk to him, Annie?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'll talk to him later. We stay at our own tables during mealtime."

Dionysus and Chiron came onto the stage. "Everyone," Chiron announced. "Tomorrow we will have a game of capture the flag. Be ready."

**10 reviews, I update. Right away this time, too.**


End file.
